Momentos de Desesperacion
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Una mala pasada del destino hace que dos personas se sientan mas sola que un hongo en el desierto... ¡Yaoi!


**Momentos de desesperación. **

[15:00 PM. Portones de la escuela para varones Seiju.

Shun caminaba tranquilo, bordeando los grandes muros que rodeaban la escuela secundaria la que asistía desde hace dos años.

Sahori había insistido mucho para enviarlo ahí, ya que decía que era una de las escuelas de mayor nivel, no sólo social, sino también en estudios. Era un establecimiento muy estricto, sus alumnos vestían un riguroso uniforme gris, chaleco, camisa y corbata, y boina. Todo esto bordado con el escudo del respetable colegio Seiju. Y aunque a Shun el atuendito le sentara bien, el santo de Andrómeda ya comenzaba a odiarlo.

Generalmente a la salida Shun es recogido por la limusina de Sahori, para llevarlo hasta la mansión. Excepto los días en él tiene clases de natación o violín, porque salía unas horas más tarde.

Y hoy había tenido sus clases de violín, pero a Shun no le molestaba tener que caminar solo a casa, él mas bien disfrutaba mucho de ese día de caminata, tranquilo, sin pensar ni preocuparse por nada.

Aquella tranquilidad le jugó en su contra esta vez, pues no se percató del auto negro que lo venia siguiendo hace dos calles, ni de lo cerca que se encontraba ahora de él.

En un instante casi fugaz, la puerta del auto se abrió, y un fuerte brazo tomó a Shun, para poder arrojarlo luego dentro del vehículo. Y rápidamente su boca fue cubierta por un paño con cloroformo.

Shun cayó rendido poco tiempo después, sobre las piernas de sus captores, no sin antes tratar de zafarse del agarre. Pero todo fue tan rápido que lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron siluetas borrosas de las personas sobre el auto.

[ 17:58 PM. Sala de la mansión Kido.

Hyoga se asomó a la sala atraído por el bullicio de varias voces, al parecer, algo alteradas.

- ¡¡Ey!!... me quieren decir qué pasa... ¡¡Los oigo desde la entrada!!-

- ¡Hyoga! Acaso tú no sabes dónde esta Shun... ¿No estuvo contigo??-

- No, Sahori... a Shun no lo veo desde el desayuno... ¿Por qué?-

- Porque hace más de dos horas que debería haber llegado... y no sabemos dónde puede estar...- Shiryu contestó para Hyoga, sin observarlo en realidad a él, estaba caminando hacia la ventana, donde antes había estado esperando ver la llegado de su pequeño hermano.

- Bueno pero ya llegará, no es para tanto¿no?... de seguro tuvo algo que hacer... -

- Es que... Shun nunca hace este tipo de cosas... siempre que surge algún imprevisto por el que deba retrasarse, llama y comunica que llegará más tarde... él es muy responsable.-

Sahori estaba realmente nerviosa, logrando hacer que Shiryu también se preocupe, y que Hyoga empiece a dudar...

- ¿Qué?... ¿Me estás queriendo decir que le pudo haber pasado algo?.-

- No, claro que no... eso espero, pero igual estoy preocupada, tengo algo de mal presentimiento...-

[ 18:30 PM. Aún en la sala de la mansión Kido.

Al ya más que preocupado grupo se les sumó, poco tiempo después, Seiya, que como Hyoga, al principio creyó que sólo era paranoia de sus amigos y permaneció despreocupado, pero luego comprendió que no era usual que Shun se retrasara tanto para llegar a la mansión.

Desde que Hyoga se sumó al preocupado grupo, Shiryu no abandonó la ventana en toda la tarde, aún así no vió Shun atravesar los grandes portones.

Hyoga fue obligado a sentarse, pues su caminata alrededor de la sala, ponía aún más nerviosa a la Diosa. Seiya se encontraba pensativo apoyado contra una pared, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados lo mostraban serio y preocupado.

- ¡¡Sahori... no podemos sólo esperar a que llegue... deberíamos salir a buscarlo... algún amigo ha de tener en dónde quedarse, o algún lugar al que le guste ir...!!-

- No sé Seiya... -

- ¡Entonces vamos a la escuela, recorramos el camino que le sigue para llegar aquí... no se me ocurre otra cosa, y además no aguanto estar sentado!-

Hyoga habló muy decidido, levantándose del sillón y poniéndose en marcha hacia la puerta.

Sahori estaba a punto de aceptar la idea, puesto que a ella tampoco le gustaba permanecer ahí sentada esperando, aunque confiara y mucho en la responsabilidad de Shun. Pero Tatsumi entró en la sala con un sobre en sus manos, que según dijo, fue dejado en la puerta de servicio y que era destinada a Sahori.

- Srta... creo que debería ver esto... inmediatamente...-

El sobre cayó en manos de Sahori, y sus ojos, demasiado expresivos, demostraron que algo andaba mal... aquella carta, cualquiera que fuese su contenido, había dejado sin aliento a Sahori.

- Oh, vamos Sahori... ¡Dinos qué dice...!-

- Alguien... está... pidiendo rescate... tienen a Shun...-

- ¿Qué?... ¿Quiénes??-

- No lo sé Hyoga... pero están pidiendo mucho dinero, antes de mañana a las tres de la tarde... o... si no...-

- No Sahori... no es necesario que lo digas...- Shiryu interrumpió rápidamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Qué podemos hacer??-

- ¿Sahori, puedes pagar ese rescate?-

- No Hyoga, la Fundación no cuenta con tanto efectivo, pero... Tatsumi, comunícame con el señor Oikawa, trataré de juntarla...-

- De inmediato señorita...-

Sahori salió de la sala, dejando el sobre en manos de Hyoga, él quiso saber por sí mismo, lo que decía la "nota de rescate", y al sacudir el sobre, a sus pies cayó una foto de Shun como prueba de que estaba en poder de los extorsionistas.

Al ver la foto Hyoga sintió que el odio crecía en él. Haria pagar a quien se atreviese a lastimar a Shun, a su pequeño ángel. No podía permitir que nadie lo lastimase, Shun se veía tan vulnerable, que el corazón de Hyoga se partía viendo aquella foto, haciéndole saber que si algo llegara a pasarle a Shun, él podía morirse.

Un fuerte portazo, sacó a Hyoga de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo ver hacia la persona que irrumpió en la sala.

[ 20:22 PM. Mansión Kido.

Luego de que pudieran calmar a Ikki, al enterarse lo que había pasado con su _Otouto_, Sahori pudo volver a las negociaciones para conseguir el dinero del rescate. Aún así, ella envió a cuanto personal tenia, a averiguar dónde podían estar aquellos que tenían secuestrado a Shun.

En la sala, el único que quedaba era Ikki, por primera vez no sabia qué hacer, Sahori lo había convencido de que ella lo arreglaría todo, que una vez conseguido el dinero, Shun no correría ningún peligro, que no temiera por su seguridad.

Pero a Ikki no le gustaba, no aguantaba la idea de estar inmóvil ahí, mientras su hermano sufría en manos de hombres inescrupulosos.

Se levantó fastidiado, ya no quería estar sentado, subiendo las escaleras, buscó un lugar donde estar. La habitación de Shun fue su primera idea.

Ikki paró frente a la puerta, abriéndola despacio, sus ansias le jugaron una mala pasada al confundir la silueta de Hyoga con la de su "conejito".

- ¿Hyoga...?-

- Lo siento... yo sólo... – Hyoga permaneció parado a un costado de la cama, junto al ventanal. Sus manos rodeaban, en un fuerte abrazo, el oso de peluche que le regaló el pasado cumpleaños a Shun.

- ¿Tú también vienes a buscar tranquilidad...?-

Ikki terminó de entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- Sí... creo que, en toda la mansión, este es el cuarto más ameno y tranquilo... de seguro es por Shun que tiene esa sensación... -

- Eso es seguro... su corazón inunda con calor todo lo que rodea.-

- Hmm...

Ikki observó cómo Hyoga volvía a fijar la mirada fuera de la ventana, sólo para esconder algunas lágrimas que él ya no podía controlar.

El ver la actitud fría del Cisne, quebrarse en cada lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos, hizo a Ikki sentirse mal, una opresión en su pecho y la sensación de querer llorar junto con él.

Aún sin saber a ciencia cierta, qué hacer, se acercó a Hyoga y en el acto más espontáneo y sincero que pudo demostrarle, posó su mano en su hombro, presionándolo firmemente. Compartiendo con él, solamente un momento de silencio, que tan bien les hacia a ambos.

Luego de unos minutos de que pudiera parar de llorar, secándose así el ultimo rastro de lágrima. Hyoga volteó, sentándose pesadamente en la cama. Ikki seguía observándolo cabizbajo y triste, y en realidad pensaba... ¿por qué?... todos estaban muy preocupados, pero ni siquiera él se mostraba tan abatido como Hyoga.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa el estado de Shun...?- Ikki decidió preguntarle al mismo tempo que esquivaba su mirada.

- Sí,... como a todos... – fue lo único que Hyoga estuvo seguro de contestar.

- Sí, todos estamos preocupados... y es obvio, pero... parece como si estuvieras muriendo...-

- Todos lo estamos haciendo... tú también, Shun es lo único que amas... sólo que tú no lo demuestras, prefieres continuar aparentando ser duro e inflexible...-

Ikki volvió a esquivar su mirada, sintiéndose un poco herido por sus palabras.

- Lo siento Ikki... es verdad, estoy muy alterado por lo que pasa... ¡No quise decir eso!-

- Está bien... sé que yo también hablé de más, discúlpame-

Hyoga ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a la disculpa de Ikki, mientras que éste se sentaba junto a él, al borde de la cama.

Ya, la cercanía y el irrompible silencio, puso una gran incomodidad entre ellos. Hyoga aferró aún más fuerte el oso en sus brazos, e Ikki pudo ver la tensión en sus músculos.

- Él estará bien... yo lo sé-

Suavemente Ikki posó su mano sobre la de Hyoga, haciéndolo liberar de su presión al "pobre" oso de peluche. Hyoga lo soltó por completo, dejándolo caer por sus piernas. Y en un impulso irrefrenable, se lanzó hacia los brazos de Ikki, quien extrañamente no le negó su pecho para que pudiera descargar su angustia.

Por supuesto era, que Ikki también llevaba demasiada angustia reprimida, que en el cálido abrazo pudo dejar fluir, con ayuda de las lágrimas.

Sólo luego de un tiempo Hyoga comenzó a asombrarse de que Ikki le brindara su pecho tan acogedoramente. Protegiéndolo de sus propios miedos, y comenzó a moverse incomodo.

Ikki liberó sus brazos, que cruzaban la espalde de Hyoga protectoramente, y se puso serio ante la turbada mirada del Cisne.

- Tú... 'aprecias' demasiado a Shun... ¿no es verdad?-

- Mi cariño por él, va más allá del aprecio...-

Hyoga evitó mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que declaraba en voz alta lo que sentía por su pequeño amigo. Y decírselo a su hermano mayor no era lo mejor de las ideas que haya tenido, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando sentía que explotaría si no lo 'gritaba'.

- En una forma te entiendo... Shun es lo único que tengo, es mi amor... si lo pierdo, me muero.-

-... Si, sé que no hay lazos entre nosotros, pero yo creo que él he hecho grandes cambios en mí... es lo único que he amado desde que mi madre falleció...-

El silencio acompañó su dolor, sus gargantas estaban ahogadas por un nudo.

Entre un lastimero suspiro, Hyoga se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos. Ikki lo contempló frío, distante, pero aprensivo.

- Dios no quiera que pase... pero ¿Qué pasaría si Shun...?-

-No digas eso...-

- Lo sé... pero, tú como yo quedaríamos solos, sin esa persona que tanto queremos... ¿no?-

- Sí, pero creo que eso nos deja con la compañía del otro...-

Hyoga sonrió tranquilo, observando la cálida mirada de Ikki, esa de la que tantas veces había hablado Shun, y no creyó que aquel hombre tendría.

- Sábes... que yo te respeto y te aprecio mucho Ikki...-

Hyoga no supo si se expresó bien, sólo dejó fluir las palabras que más sinceramente sentía.

- Sí, lo sé... yo también siento respeto por tí...-

Hyoga alzó su mano hasta posarla en el brazo de Ikki, tirándolo un poco hacia abajo. Ikki dejó a su cuerpo aflojarse un poco y suavemente se dejó acostar en el lecho. Donde cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave presión de la cabeza de Hyoga sobre su hombro.

- Por favor... ¡¡Ikki, no quiero quedarme solo!!-

- No lo estarás, Hyoga... Shun volverá y si no, yo estaré contigo... como lo estoy ahora-

Ikki buscó sostener su mirada con la de Hyoga. Un beso, él quiso depositar en su frente, pero Hyoga corrió su rostro, yendo directamente a sus labios.

Ikki presionó aquellos temblorosos labios bajo los suyos, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Hyoga comenzó a llorar, provocando una fuerte aflicción en Ikki.

El beso se hizo más profundo a medida que Hyoga cambiaba sus lágrimas por difíciles exclamaciones. Cada vez que Ikki le daba algún respiro.

La angustia y el temor quedaron de lado, cuando el calor de la pasión tomó control de sus cuerpos.

Ikki subió sobre Hyoga, mientras hacia todo para poder quitarse la chaqueta, y liberar de su cintura su remera. Hyoga no se preocupó por desabrochar su camisa, sus manos fueron directamente bajo la remera de Ikki, a ese abdomen fuerte, ahora más contraído y firme.

Los labios de Ikki se movían tan rápido por el cuello de Hyoga, tanto como las manos de este desabotonaban su pantalón, yendo en busca de un cuerpo que punzaba su bajo vientre en cada roce de sus cuerpos.

Ikki gimió al sentir todo su " despierto" miembro ser envuelto por las manos de Hyoga y rápidamente hizo que lo soltase. Hyoga no entendió nada y estaba algo aterrorizado al pensar que había molestado a Ikki.

Ikki lo miraba serio, observando todo su cuerpo. Lentamente lo desvistió, dejándolo completamente desnudo, abrió las sabanas y las cobijas blancas de la cama de Shun, tapándose ambos.

Hyoga terminó de arrancar salvajemente el bóxer que Ikki aún llevaba.

Ikki sonrió a este acto de "desesperación" que Hyoga mostró, y decidió saciar un poco sus ansias.

- ¡¡¡Aaaah... !!!-

El gemido fue ahogado, por propia voluntad, aunque la presión no haya sido mucha, Ikki hizo sentir la presencia de su erecto miembro, listo para arremeter dentro del cuerpo de Hyoga.

Aun así, y a sabiendas del dolor que aquella introducción causaría, Hyoga no quería detenerse. Tomando con ambas manos los macizos muslos de Ikki, pidió levemente los movimientos de sus caderas.

Antes de comenzar Ikki se acomodó bien, subiendo las piernas de Hyoga bien a su cintura y colocando sus brazos debajo de su cuerpo para sostener sus hombros. De esa forma llevarlo hacia su cuerpo con mayor facilidad.

Cuando Ikki por fin comenzó, la presión fue demasiada, tanta que esta vez el grito de Hyoga no pudo ser ahogado. Ikki trató de calmarlo apoyando una palma en su frente, mientras dos dedos sellaban tiernamente sus labios, para evitar que otro gemido alto se escape.

Los movimientos eran prácticamente compasados, el sudor se mixturaba en sus cuerpos, el calor que sentían era intensificado por lo grueso de las cobijas. Hyoga pudo tomarlas para despojarse de ellas.

El aire fresco que golpeó sus acalorados cuerpos, fue una ola más de sensaciones placenteras, apresurando un poco el clímax de esta velóz relación.

Ikki terminó por rugir, anunciando la culminación del acto. Besó sutilmente el pecho de Hyoga, dejándolo probar su salado sabor.

Ambos quedaron acostados, uno al lado del otro, en la pequeña cama. No hablaron durante el acto, ahora mucho menos, no que haya arrepentimientos sólo que no saben por qué lo hicieron... además Hyoga no sabia cómo había terminado de hacer el amor con el hermano de la persona que amaba.

[ 22:30 PM. Mansión Kido.

Ikki bajó las escaleras serio y aún pensativo, Hyoga habíase quedado a terminar de cambiar y arreglar la cama, despacio y sin ningún apuro.

En seguida, la multitud en medio de la sala llamó la atención del Phoenix, y la sonrisa de la Diosa lo hizo moverse más rápido hacia ellos.

- Bueno... tenemos el dinero del rescate... sólo debemos pasar a buscarlo... Tatsumi ya está preparando el auto...-

- ¿¿O sea que en cuanto entregues el dinero, liberarán a Shun??-

- No lo sé... Hyoga tiene la nota...-

- ¿Yo, qué?-

Hyoga se dió por aludido al escuchar su nombre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Tú tienes la carta del pedido de rescate... quiero volver a leerla, a ver si dice qué hay que hacer con el dinero... ¿La tienes, no?-

Hyoga comenzó a palpar todo su cuerpo en busca del papel, y de su bolsillo trasero derecho sacó el sobre doblado y lo entregó a la Diosa.

- Bien, esto dice, efectivamente, dónde hay que dejar el dinero... Tatsumi, quiero que estés listo.-

- ¡Sí, señorita!-

[ 22:50 PM. Mansión Kido.

Sahori caminaba hacia fuera. Al mismo tiempo que pedía a sus santos que se tranquilizaran y sólo permanecieran esperando aquí.

Ikki iba a comenzar a discutir cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

Lentamente vieron como la figura esbelta de Shun entraba a la sala. La actitud de que nada había pasado dejó algo aturdidos a los seis reunidos a los pies de la escalera.

Sahori comenzó a tartamudear algo, a lo que Shun se adelantó.

- ¿Qué?... ¿¿No pensarán que no puedo contra unos pocos idiotas, no??...-

Caminó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡¡Por Zeus, soy un santo!!-

Subió a paso ágil los peldaños, pasando en medio de Ikki y Hyoga, a quienes les dedicó una muy enigmática sonrisa. Antes de desaparecer en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

Seiya evitó reír a la expresión de Sahori, y decidió ver la tele seguido por Shiryu.

La joven Diosa pegó un sutil portazo al entrar a su oficina.

Sólo Hyoga e Ikki continuaron en sus sitios, en medio de la escalera, mirándose confundidos. Cuando un súbito rubor les obligó a esquivar la mirada y dirigirse cada uno por su lado.

**Owari**.

17-12-02...


End file.
